1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning a flexible substrate, and more particularly, to a method of efficiently cleaning a flexible substrate using an adhesive cleaning roller and/or a wet cleaning method before the flexible substrate is applied to a process of manufacturing a flexible device using the flexible substrate. The present invention has been produced from the work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC (Ministry of Information and Communication)/IITA (Institute for Information Technology Advancement) [2005-S070-02, Flexible Display] in Korea.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As modern industrial society evolves into a highly information-oriented society, the importance of the display industry, which enables visualization of various types of information, is increasing. Moreover, this trend is expected to continue for some time. As the information revolution progresses, demand for information increases, and in the display field as man-machine interfaces for information delivery, research aimed at satisfying the human sense of sight and expressing the colors and intricacy of nature without regard to time or place is actively progressing.
In general, displays are widely employed in TVs, monitors and mobile phones. However, as technology develops, there is increasing demand for displays that are lightweight and have a wide display area, superior resolution and fast response time.
In response to such demand, efforts to enlarge a display device and reduce the density and thickness of a glass substrate of the display device have been stepped up. However, such efforts cause problems in ensuring processibility and reliability, and thus a technological limit is confronted. An additional problem is that downsizing display devices for portability clashes with consumers' desire for large-sized displays. Thus, in order to simultaneously obtain superior flexibility, portability and lightweight features, a need has arisen for a flexible display in which interconnections and elements of the display are formed on a flexible substrate.
A flexible substrate commonly has static electricity on its surface, and thereby fine dusts may be attached to its surface during manufacturing, storing or delivery. Therefore, it is necessary to clean the flexible substrate before manufacturing a device for displaying images using a flexible substrate.